Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 19
Supporting Characters: * * * * Villains: * * Mister Chen Other Characters: * Unnamed helicopter pilot * * Locations: * :*Transylvanian Alps Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * It is interesting to note that in Werewolf by Night #15 depicts Frank Drake and Rachel van Helsing flying into Transylvania together in a helicopter and that Frank was able to fly it. There is no mention of a helicopter pilot, and the story ends leaving the reader to believe that Frank and Rachel escaped Dracula together in a single helicopter at the end of the story. Yet in this story, it's identified that Rachel escape with a helicopter pilot leaving Frank behind. * In Tomb of Dracula #18, it is depicted that Quincy Harker comes across the body of Blade, who had his blood drank by Dracula, Quincy then prepares to drive a stake through Blade's heart. This moment is left as a cliffhanger to be resolved for issue #19, however the main story of Frank Drake and Rachel van Helsing going after Dracula is continued in Werewolf #15. The story in Werewolf #15 happens over the course of three nights, as Jack Russell goes through three transformations into the Werewolf. When Tomb of Dracula #19 picks up, the narrative leaves you to believe that it was only moments prior to last issue. While the original text of Bram Stoker's Dracula suggests those bitten by Dracula would only become a vampire after three days, this goes against the established rules of vampirism in the Marvel Universe. * This issue marks the point in which the writers begin ignoring the fact that Dracula needs to sleep in a coffin lined with Transylvanian dirt. * This issue is reprinted in ''Essential Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1. * Werewolf by Night appears in a cameo flashback to events which took place last issue. | Trivia = * This issue was partially repackaged for the 1974 read-along Book-n-Record set by Power Records. | Recommended = * Dracula Lives #1-13 * Giant-Size Dracula #2-5 * Marvel Classics Comics #9 * Tomb of Dracula (Volume 1) #1-70 * Tomb of Dracula (Volume 2) #1-6 * Tomb of Dracula (Volume 3) #1-4 * Tomb of Dracula (Volume 4) #1-4 | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Essential Series cover art gallery * Tomb of Dracula cover art gallery * Dracula image gallery * Dracula chronology page * Dracula quotes page * Topaz image gallery * Topaz chronology page * Werewolf image gallery * Werewolf chronology page | Links = * Tomb of Dracula article at Wikipedia * Tomb of Dracula article at Toonopedia * Tomb of Dracula series index at the Grand Comics Database * Tomb of Dracula series review at Photon Torpedoes * Tomb of Dracula - Lord of Vampires * Tomb of Dracula cover art gallery * Dracula article at Wikipedia * Dracula article at the Marvel Universe * Dracula article at the Marvel Appendix }}